


into the blue

by Ariesgirl666



Series: like the oceans dancing with a storm, i will dance with you [1]
Category: H2O: Just Add Water
Genre: Angst, Closeted Bisexual Character, F/F, Femslash, Gayngst, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 19:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17514281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariesgirl666/pseuds/Ariesgirl666
Summary: the rules are different when they're underwater





	into the blue

When they’re on land, Emma has a crush on a _boy_ , like she’s supposed to, and Rikki’s out of her reach.

But when they’re in the water, everything changes. That’s when Emma can cup Rikki’s face and kiss her like she’s meant to be kissed, that’s when Rikki can stroke her hand along the scales that make up Emma’s bra (and she can _feel_ it, just like she can feel the tingling pattern of Rikki’s fingertips on her tail). That’s when Emma can run her fingers through Rikki’s white mess of silken hair, and when they meet eyes underwater they smile in a secret language that no one else knows.

 

(There are some perks to this mermaid thing after all)

 

 

It’s just part of the magic, just part of the feeling that’s supposed to go away when Emma’s hair dries and her scales evaporate (but late at night, with her hand between her legs and Rikki’s face held fast in her mind, it doesn’t go away).

“Come by my place sometime,” Rikki had offered once, right after they began knowing each other. “I’ll teach you how to rebel.” At the time, Emma had scoffed, but in the Moonpool, wrapped in the semicircle of Rikki’s arms, Emma wants to know _everything_.

And if she gets jealous when she sees Rikki under Zane’s arm, and if she can’t help but noticing that as cute as Ash is, there’s never a bite in his kiss the way there is in Rikki’s, Emma just files the information away non-emotionally and reminds herself that she’s _straight_ and this isn’t _serious_.

* * *

 

But soon after Zane finds out Rikki’s true nature, her and Emma’s underwater trysts become less and less frequent. She sees Zane, on his boat, leaning down to kiss Rikki (Rikki with wet hair and a tail, _Emma’s_ Rikki) and fights the childish urge to, she doesn’t know, freeze his head or something.

Maybe she takes it out on Ash, but he’s not Rikki. He doesn’t bite back. He’ll take anything Emma gives him.

And on land, Emma’s content with that.

(In the water, Emma’s never content anymore.)

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this in like five minutes and posted it without editing but I was overcome by the feels so I had to  
> part 2 coming soon


End file.
